A Little Hiccup In My Plan
by BloodyCourse
Summary: Rei cupped her own Death Note and watched the young boy, Light, make his way to school. She didnt need to search his house to know he was one of the Death Note owners. Follow the story of Rei's fight to recreate a better world, better summary inside.


**Firstly thanks for opening this story to read. I have big plans for this one. My character and the whole story will revolve around the original plot with small twists here and there. You will recognize some of the scenes. This chapter is about Light right after he found the Death Note. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note unfortunatly. Only my Characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE:<strong>

I stretched as my body cramped up from the previous nights running. I was following one of the new Death Note owners and couldn't help but follow him home. I stretched my legs before proceeding to the bathroom. In the bathroom I saw Rikyo standing near the basin. She was trying to see her reflection again as usual, her long black frame blocking out most sunlight that filtrated my small bathroom.

"Rikyo," I yawned, "You know it's impossible for you to see your reflection. We've been over the subject like a hundred times."

"I know," The Shinigami said, "But I'm not looking at my reflection."

I stopped and cocked an eyebrow at her, "Then why are your staring at the mirror?"

"I was thinking," she said and turned to look at me, "Why are you following that man really, Rei?"

The use of my real name frightened me a bit, but I knew far too well the use of my real name meant business when Rikyo said it. I rubbed my temples.

"Well Rikyo," I started and walked to the basin, "I don't know if that man or rather boy is well equipped to be carrying a Death Note. Chances are likely he could be a naïve boy who seemed to think of it as a hobby or maybe he sees himself as some fiction superhero saving our beloved earth."

I ran the tap and felt the cold water heat up under my palm.

I continued speaking while watching the water pour out, "You know I have been collecting Death Notes since you screwed up and let yours fall into the Earth realm 11 years ago. It's only appropriate to see if this man is capable of carrying one of the Death Notes, if not… we'll kill him like we usually do with the _incapable_."

Rikyo was silent for a moment before she spoke up, "This man… He isn't like the others. He seems confident about himself."

I splashed a handful of water onto my face and grabbed one of the towels off of the broken pipes. My apartment wasn't really child friendly, the small income I made as a thief didn't really help. And Rikyo wasn't one to talk about how she would kill to help me out. Though there have been times that she would help me out with finding owners of the Death Notes.

"I know that," I said as I dried my face, "That's why we need to be extra careful with him."

I threw the towel over my shoulder and waited for it to slowly fall onto the floor, but like every morning it didn't. Rikyo caught it and hanged it on the broken pipe again. Strangely enough she never got mad when I repeated this act.

I started dressing immediately and made sure to grab my camera and all the needed gadgets to spy on my new subject. It was already proved that _he_ was in fact the Kira I was hearing about on TV.

I didn't have the Shinigami eyes and I never intend to. I wasn't in a hurry to climb into my coffin. That will be done in due time. Nor was I planning to use one of the Death Notes. Call me mad for not using something as powerful as the Death Note, but I am a scaredy cat when the word 'Hell' or 'Purgatory' came up. I know the day will come when I needed to amend for my sins, which being the two lives that I killed with my bare hands or rather bullets.

The idea of Feeling the fear and pain of all the people I killed with the Death Note after I die, well… that doesn't sound like something I would like to feel into oblivion. Though I doubt hell would be much different from that.

Over the past 11 years I was lucky enough to have collected two Death Notes, mine excluded from the rest. Rikyo is my safe house for the Death Notes at the moment, though if I do collect more. I don't think she wouldn't carry them for me anymore.

The last two weeks was pure luck that I stumbled onto a boy who was an owner of a Death Note. Rikyo saw him easily. He seemed like your average high school boy, and gave off the feeling of an honour student. I haven't had time to do a complete check up on him yet though.

"Are we going to follow him again," Rikyo asked behind me. I zipped up my boots and stood up.

"We'll have to," I said, "I haven't done a thorough search on him yet. All I know so far is where he lives and to which school he goes to that's all leads we have thus far."

I hoisted my bag over my shoulder. Rikyo nodded in understanding and walked to my side.

"I'll need you to fly above ground level and warn me," I said holding onto the door knob and stopped, "if I am being followed." I opened the door while Rikyo nodded in agreement.

We have been together since I was 15 years old. The first time I saw her, I nearly cried. The memory brought a smile to my face. The very idea of crying after seeing Rikyo's pale lavender face and long black hair, seemed in other words…insane.

I have seen other Shinigami's, but none looked like Rikyo. The other two Shinigami's left to head back to the Shinigami realm. Un-interested in working with me since I was with Rikyo. Apparently she would just bring more boredom into their already shallow lives. She calmly hovered by my side as I made my way down the stairs.

"Are you sure about this," Rikyo asked and waited for a answer from me. I nodded slowly to give off the idea of a stiff neck.

"He seems a lot smarter," Rikyo said. I didn't answer with a gesture. I knew she was talking like she always did right now.

"He has already caused a massive up stir in Japan," Rikyo said, "Rei, the police might also be after him."

I could hear the worry in her voice. Though she never admitted it, I know she was protective of me. It was natural for even a Shinigami to experience feelings after being in the human world for so long.

In an unseen gesture I squeezed one of her fingers lightly. My hands were a lot smaller then hers, but I knew she would feel the warmth that these little hands held and also the reassuring side of the gesture. I knew the dangers when I decided upon recreating the world to my will. I could feel my lips take the shape of a smile as I remembered that promise I made 11 years ago when I picked up Rikyo's Death Note.

I was going to create a new world…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it was a tad short, I just wanted to introduce my character into the story. You will learn more of her later on. And this isnt anything like the girl falls into the DN universe or whatever. So please review! Its good for the soul! <strong>

**BloodyCourse =)**


End file.
